everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Magical Bookworm/Secrets
Hello. It's Book. This is a very important blog post and I would truly appreciate it if all my friends on this wikia took a minute to read it. I'm pretty sure that many of you won't be able to trust me again after this, but I couldn't take care of the situation anymore and since I'm now in the condition to visit this wikia again, I decided that all the people in this site have the right to know. It all started last Year, when a girl moved next to me. She was looking pretty kind and fun, and since me and my friends were very social we decided to meet her. She quickly fitted perfectly in our group of friends and although she was new, we all trusted and loved her. She had a pretty sympathetic family so our parents became friends with her's too. One day ,exactly a month after I discovered and started contributing on this wiki, I decided to show her it's wonderful world. She quickly created an account and we loved spending time there together. Then, everything went wrong. Her parents decided to separate and we decided to have her as a guest to our home for some months until her parents and sister could be able to handle the situation. At first I was really excited. We spend hours and hours together slowly being each other's best friend. It was lovely. After some more months my family announced me we were moving to New York City, an ocean away from our little town in Britain. I was shocked. They told me that my best friend would finally go and live with her mother and sister. ... We talked every single day on DeviantART and she created artworks for me. She even visited me once. That was the actual disaster. It was the first time I noticed her sister had an account on the wikia. Me and my friend spotted it once when she had her computer open. I was shocked and quickly told my friend what was her sister doing online. She told me she was furious with her and later that day the fought. After a while my so called friend, started to become her sister. I had give her my password after asking my parents to, just in case if we wanted to contact each other. She started going into my account, making edits to my OCS, speaking to my friends on chat....I told my parents immediately. They advised me to Ignore her but I couldn't. It went too far. She started creating her own ships and making them cannon. She started treating me that if I told anything to others she would deadactivate my account. So I decided to do it. After once going in chat I realized how much she has changed things on the wikia....I told everyone that I was closing my account but their love stopped me..... She continued.....She continued.... I reported her to the staff and they closed her account. I was relieved. I moved on tumblr.com and to my friend Maddie and never talk about it again. Now you know. You may not believe me, but Scarytales ( Scary Fairytale Magic) the admin, is a hacker, a threaten. And so her sister Evelyn. You may don't believe me. But that's all. I know. I'm a horrible person, keeping all this inside me. I promise I will never annoy this beautiful site again. I'm sorry. Category:Blog posts